


The Reason Behind the Green Hair

by deapdool



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But Jack doesn't, Drabble, F/M, Gaming, Gaming Club, Its the end of the year, Maybe gonna write a psrt two, Signe has a youtube channel, They're juniors, highschool!au, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deapdool/pseuds/deapdool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't understand why someone would transfer schools this late in the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Behind the Green Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble that I wrote that is completely and totally inspired by an imagine by my friend Kat on twitter! (@ SEPTllSHU)

  
  
If there was on thing Seán wasn't expecting to hear from his teacher at the almost end of the year, it was the sentence, "we have a new student coming tomorrow." Why in the world would you transfer schools with only a month left?   
  
With a snort and roll of his eyes, the irish man opened his notebook and began doodling inside. He tuned out his instructor almost instantly, as his mind began to wander — who is this new kid going to be? Does he like video games? Maybe he'd talk to Seán. Is he from America? Or did he transfer from another country like Seán?   
  
"McLoughlin!" The teacher snapped, and his own gaze shifted upwards in a haste. "Put the notebook away, before I take it," threatened Mr. Palth, and Seán quickly obeyed.   
  
As soon as the school day was over, Seán had already forgotten about the fact that they were getting a new student. His mind was too wrapped up in the thought of, "how the hell am I going to finish this pile of homework and go to sleep at a reasonable time?"  
  
Whilst in the middle of Chemistry studying, the brunet boy received a message from Wade.  
  
' _Dude! The exchange student? Bob and I met her at the front office today when she was dropping her school papers off! Here, check out this link man. Her art is fucking amazing! https://youtu.be/pz0XwSFuiyY_ '  
  
Seán furrowed his brows. A couple minutes on YouTube couldn't hurt, he supposed. Pulling up the browser, he watched in awe as a speed painting of Sans and Papyrus began playing. He had always loved Undertale. Plus, people who could do digital art always amazed him. It was hard enough for Seán to write his own name on paper and pencil.   
  
After forgetting to text Wade back _and_ to finish his work, Seán had watched all 28 of her YouTube videos, and went on a hunt to see if she had any other social media. Unfortunately, he came to a dead end.   
  
It was only when his phone alerted him that he had a low battery that Seán realized the time.   
  
_3AM._  
  
In a rush, Seán packed away his school work, and pulled off his clothes, climbing into bed in his underwear. No time to change. He had to get up in four hours.   
  
"Seán!" His mom called out in a sing-song voice, knocking on her son's door. "Time to wake up honey! Don't wanna be late, now do we?" She questioned, causing him to groan. Unfortunately, she was right.  
  
Barely dragging himself out of bed, Seán went to the bathroom and shut the door, looking in the mirror. It was amazing what one night of little sleep could do to the underneath of your eyes.   
  
"Why me?" He grumbled to himself. Today was going to be a long, drawn out day.   
  
When Seán arrived at school, he was greeted by Wade standing at his locker.   
  
"Why didn't you answer my text?" He pouted, while Jack glared.   
  
"Got distracted, ya big doof. I can't believe Ms. Harding gave us so much work to do," Seán complained. Wade agreed.   
  
"I know, bro. Like, I have other shit to do too! I hope she doesn't give us that much today. It's fucking Friday, man. I want to enjoy my weekend."   
  
Oh, how those words pleased him. Finally the weekend. Three weeks until he was out of this hell hole for the summer. Then came Senior year.   
  
He and Wade bantered for a bit, until the inevitable ringing of the bell happened. Now Seán was going to be faced with a history class that he hadn't completed homework for. Grand.  
  
When he walked in, the second highly unexpected life event happened to him that week. The girl — Wiishu, was her name? Oh God, she was nothing like Seán had pictured her as. He expected a typical artist, dressing in floral designs and paint splattered pants but _no_.  
  
She was damn beautiful, but so intimidating. With sunglasses resting atop her head, the new student wore a black leather jacket, with a white tank top underneath. This was accompanied by a pair of jeans with zippers on each thigh, and buckled up boots. Seán couldn't look away.   
  
He felt like a school boy who just ran into the first pretty girl he'd ever encountered.Well — he kind of was. With clammy hands, the flustered Irish boy made his way to the desk in the back corner. Usually Seán sat by Bob, but not today. He didn't want to have any interaction with that girl.   
  
He watched as she took her own seat, at the front of the class. The girl was previously talking to Mr. Palth, but now she was drawing on a sheet of blank paper. Why was she allowed to, but Seán couldn't? His previous near embarrassment turned into bitterness as he took out his uncompleted notes.   
  
Class began once the second bell rang a couple minutes later, and Seán scrambled to finish his homework. This was to no avail. The moment the familiar rang sounded out, signalling it was time for second period, Seán groaned in distaste. He was already almost failing the class, so this would knock him down to an F for sure.  
  
He decided not to get up from his seat until mystery girl left the room entirely. God, Seán hoped she wasn't in any of her other classes. On his way out, the professor stopped him. "Seán," he spoke, placing a hand on his student's shoulder. He frowned.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Palth?" He asked kindly, respectively, and turned around to make eye contact with the man.  
  
"I noticed you didn't turn a paper in."  
  
It was less of a statement, and more if a question. Seán gnawed harshly at his lower lip, shrugging. "I just didn't have time to finish it," was all he provided for an explanation.  
  
The teacher sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is your final warning, Seán. I'll dismiss your grade this time. If you fail to complete the next assignment, however, I will put a zero in the grade book. Does that sound fair?" He offered. Seán nodded quickly.   
  
"Yes, thank you, Mr. Palth!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Only this time."  
  
"Erm — Mr. Palth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I — Can I get a late pass?"  
  
Only through second to fifth period did Seán remain awake. He slept instead of eating during lunch, (which was a huge mistake as he already skipped out on dinner the night before), and slept from sixth to eighth period. Luckily for him, all of those were study hall, in the same room. He was glad he took those courses the past two years for extra credits.   
  
Because of this, Seán was fairly energized when the time came to head on down to the gaming club room. Seán had founded this club his freshman year, after almost two months of trying to persuade the student council it was a good idea. And, he was right.   
  
There were about twenty members in the club this year, which was a pretty good sized amount. They mainly just hung out and socialized, which was a great way to end off the school week, so the always met on Fridays.   
  
Before Seán came along, this room was an oversized storage room. After student council agreed to his idea, they brought in two televisions, a PlayStation 4 hooked up to one and and XBOX to the other. Along with this, there were three PC's exclusively for gaming, and four PSVITA's. Seán was quite proud of how it turned out.  
  
Not to mention, they'd completely redecorated — Seán bribed Bob and Wade into helping him paint the walls black, and the ceiling a deep purple. This allowed him to plaster glow in the dark things all over, along with colourful lighting of blue and pinks and greens that contrasted greatly with the darkness of the room. This club is what he was going to miss the most after graduating.    
  
Regardless, it wasn't the time to be thinking about and regretting what was to come. It was the time to dominate people in Super Smash Bros. Namely, Mark. They were going against eachother, with Bob and Wade sitting on the sofa behind them, watching intensely. Occasionally they'd cheer or groan for one of the two men on the floor, especially Bob calling Seán a, "dumb asshole cock," after jumping straight off the edge while calling himself the best player ever.   
  
After a few minutes, another voice chimed into the argument. "Is that the best you've got?" He heard, and Seán knew it was directed at him.   
  
"Like you can't do any better!" He defended, turning to the source of the comment, and  _oh._

Seán's face paled, as he watched mystery girl stand. She grinned at him, sitting between he and Mark. "May I borrow that controller?" She asked the blue haired man, to which he shrugged.   
  
"Go ahead," he told her, handing it over. There he goes again, unable to do anything but stare. Seán gulped, internally cursing himself for being so damn loud and argumentative.  
  
"Well, are you gonna play me, or are you top stuck on the fact that I'm a girl?" She asked, fire laced in her voice.   
  
"I — I," he stutters, and suddenly all attention is on the two.   
  
"Do it! Do it!" Club members began to antagonize.  
  
Seán inhaled deeply, regaining his confidence. "At least let me show you how to play,"  
  
"Ah, fuck off babe. I know how to use a basic controller," she teased, and Seán's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Alright, alright then. Let's make this interesting," he challenged, and a couple people behind them whispered an 'ooooh.'  
  
Seán didn't even know where his own confidence had come from — maybe was because his inner narcissist was feeling highly threatened by this girl.  
  
"I'm listening," by the shimmer in her eyes, Seán could tell she was genuinely interested by what he had to offer in competition. Boy, was he feeling daring.  
  
"Let's play for best two out of three. Loser gets to do whatever the winner decides," he proposed. She paused, lips pursed, as if she was pondering the idea. Seán ould tell it was all for show.   
  
"Alright, you're on, scrub."  
  
Seán won the first round, but the confidence boost he received from that was enough to get his own ass served to him. With a groan, and laughs from all around them, he accepted his fate. It was his idea, after all.   
  
"Fine, you win. What outrageous thing are you going to make me do, nameless girl?"  
  
This time, she genuinely thought about his question.  
  
"Dye your hair green," she told him, lips curling into a shit eating grin. Mark was hysterical at that.  
  
"Oh you've gotta be fu —"  
  
"And!" She interuptted. "You have to give me your phone."  
  
Seán gave her a questioning look. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it. You lost after all — right?"   
  
Bob too began laughing, Seán snapping in effect. "Shut _up_ , Bob!"  
  
Huffing childishly, he shifted so he could pull his phone out of his back pocket, handing it over.  
  
While she typed away on his phone, Seán engaged a conversation. "I don't know your name yet," he reminded. She simply shrugged.   
  
"Well, I know yours now, Seán. Text me sometime — you're kinda cute. I'm sure the green hair is going to look even cuter," she winked, handing over his phone. "Also — check your twitter," she whispered, standing up from where she sat, leaving the club meeting room. Seán's mouth was agape, in awe. He did quickly snap out of that, however, and began going through his own phone.   
  
First, he took note of her number in his phone. _Signe._ She had a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty girl, Seán supposed.   
  
Secondly, he did as she advised, opening his twitter. It was a simple tweet, but one that actually vaguely embarrassed the young man.   
  
' _Me likey Broke Girls_ ' it read, and Seán debated deleting it. No, that wasn't part of the bet.   
  
With a sigh, he stood. "Oh jackaboy!" Felix shouted. Seán hadn't even realized the young man was there. "Time for me to take you to get that sexy hair dyed to look even sexier," he said, and Seán rolled his eyes.   
  
Time to pick out a good shade of green.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I hope yall like this! Sorry if some parts are grammatically incorrect English isn't my first or second language so I'm still learning but anyway! Again I hope you enjoyed, full credit for this idea to Kat!


End file.
